The sun is shinning, birds are tweeting!
by SkittleColfer
Summary: The sun is shinning, birds are tweeting and Kurt Hummel is swearing at me. Oh joy! Noah Puckerman And Kurt Hummel read if you love them
1. Chapter 1

**I give you permission to slap me! **

***shakes head* I need to learn to finish fanfics! I will finish them, I promise…anyways this idea came across to me in the bathroom in oddest of places, lol. Try and enjoy? And slap me! I don't mind…**

**Follow me on twitter I'm lonely ~ Natasha_Colfer**

Puck walked over to the dumpster where his, football friends were waiting for him, he greeted them with a 'hey'.

"So, we're throwing a party, and we're gonna invite the cheerleaders" Dave said, but then sighed "And Sue told us all the cheerleaders, so that means the oreo pair…"

"The what pair?" Puck said, slightly confused.

"Oreo, y'know? Fag princess and the fat chick?" Dave said, Puck's face showing confusion "You know because an oreo is black and white?" Puck's face still confused "Never mind dude, you've ruined the moment"

"Anyway, I'm planning on getting laid by Santana tonight" Nate said, cracking his hands together.

"Dude hot!" Jack said, giving Nate a high 5.

"You okay with that Puckerman?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, sure why not?" He said, leaning against the dumpster.

"Would ya looky here" Dave said, looking at the black car pulling into the school. "Looks like 'oreo' has arrived" Just then Kurt and Mercedes stepped out of the car.

They walked past the dumpster, muttering something about outfits for the party tonight. They barley noticed the jocks.

"Dude! What is up with you?" Nate asked, Puck.

"Nothin' why?"

"You haven't thrown faggy in the dumpster for weeks?" Nate said, Puck thought _well I'm in glee now…and I'm pretty sure Mercedes would kill me…Hey oreo I get it now _Puck began to smirk at getting the joke.

"Oh god! He's in love with the fag!" Dave said.

"What the fuck dude?" Puck said, clenching his fist, he would never love that princess…_wtf? _he thought.

"Did you see his face, when we mentioned Hummel?" Dave said, looking at the other guys.

"I just got the oreo joke, ok?" He said getting angry.

"Yeah, yeah" Nate said.

"Prove your not inlove with the fag." Dave said, squaring up to Puck.

"Okay, I will" Puck said, thinking of what he could do. "But what will I do?" He asked.

"I duno, cut his breaks?"

"Dude he could get hurt if I do that"

"So your admitting your inlove with him?"

"Cut his breaks it is…" Puck said, as the jocks nodded and began to walk inside the building.

Puck just snorted, he'd cut Hummel's breaks but not to far…so he could stop…God what was he think he thought to himself.

It was Friday, which meant first class Spanish. Which meant most of the kids were glee kids. He took his seat which was (unfortunately) in-between the 'oreo' ok…Puck had to admit he liked the nickname.

Both of them where leaning on the desk talking to each other.

"You can not wear that, Cedes! You'll look like a burnt ompa lompa, where the cream with eu-"

"Kurt? Are you being serious I can't wear that it's-" Hummel interrupted her.

"It's flattering to your body, believe me I know"

Just then Mr Schue walked in "Ok, class no talking. Hola, Que tal?"

The class answered together.

_Well today's going to be fun._ Puck thought, as he listened to oreo fighting over what to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on white boy" Mercedes shouted. Burt gave her a curious look. Just then Kurt walked out. Mercedes and Burt's mouths atomically dropped.

Kurt was wearing a long dark sleeved shirt black skinny jeans (that showed of his ass, perfectly) and a wine red corset with black lace. He looked at the stunned pair.

"Well?" He asked.

"Kurt! You can't go out wearing that!" Burt yelled.

"Wow Kurt, you look hot. And don't worry Mr H, I'll look after yar boy" Mercedes smiled, and hooked Kurt's arm.

"Be careful with him Mercedes" Burt said, and gave the 'bring-my-boy-home-by-12-talk'.

"Woah Mr H, I aint taking him on a date" Mercedes said.

Burt fixed his cap and coughed. "Don't stay out to late" He said, at the pair who where climbing into Mercedes car.

"We won't dad!" Kurt called out, blowing his dad a kiss.

The pair drove to the house the party was meant to be in as they did so they sung along to music.

"Wait…isn't this Puck's house?" Mercedes said.

"I think your right…he'll probably kill me…" Kurt said. Mercedes parked the car, and the pair got up and walked out strutting their stuff.

The place was crowded with cars, there were people on lawn chairs outside drinking beer, talking and making out.

Kurt tutted and walked inside the building. The music was blaring, Muse if Kurt was right. The minute they walked inside all eyes were on them.

Kurt leaned and whispered in Mercedes ears "Remember we are superior to them." With that they walked further in getting lost in the crowd.

"Want some punch?" A jock said, which Kurt recognized as someone called Jack. He seemed nice enough. So Kurt took some, it tasted funny at first but then he wanted more.

Mercedes was gone now, dancing with Mike on the dance space there was to dance. Kurt caught a glimpse of Puck who kept disappearing.

Kurt got more punch and began to drink more, his vision getting a tad blurry. He began to get a energy buzz.

The next thing he knew he was on top of a table dancing _How in the world did I get here?_ the voice inside him asked _**Oh well! Who cares it's fun!**_ Another voice argued.

Puck couldn't find Kurt's car at all. So when he seen Dave he had just said he had cut the wires. But Dave knew that Kurt had got a ride with Mercedes here.

"S'ok man" Dave said, handing Puck some punch.

Mercedes didn't know what was happening she was being dragged up the stairs by Mike who was kissing her arm. She immediately slapped him and went looking for Kurt.

She couldn't find him anywhere. But she seen a group of girls who where crowded over a phone watching a video.

She walked through, and looked for Kurt which was when she heard a familiar recorded voice. She walked to the girls who where now laughing.

On the screen there was a Kurt who was on a table dancing. And was he squealing? Then he fell on his butt, with a thud. _OH HELL TO THE NAW!_ Mercedes thought, she grabbed the girls phone and deleted the video.

"HEY!" She didn't care that the girl was Santana.

Mercedes went in full mama bear mode she had to find Kurt. She walked into the back yard when she felt a hand clasp her mouth. She was dragged into a closet. And left there…

"YOU BETTA LET ME OUTTA HERE! OR I WILL BURST THE DOOR DOWN"

**Wow slightly dark…review please? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes kept banging as long as she could but she soon grew tired, her phone had no signal…_Kurt's a smart boy…he'll be fine…_she thought. _**Yeah Kurt is a smart boy, a smart gay boy and this is a party with over 20 strong homophobic jocks…**_ A part of her mind fought.

The hustle bustle of the party was away, she looked at her phone it was now 12:30am, her and Kurt had left the house at 10pm.

She couldn't help falling asleep, as much as she tried to stay awake.

All Puck could remember was feeling dizzy and then passing out. Knowing himself he probably found a hot girl to fuck into his mattress.

He turned around, he could feel a breeze which meant he was naked. He felt a warmness beside him. He wanted to open his eyes to see the hot naked girl. But he couldn't they where to heavy.

So he reached out and stroked the girls back, as he heard a satisfied moan, he stroked down and squeezed her butt he felt her giggle.

He smiled, he'd never made a girl giggle. He moved his head forward and began to suck at her neck. But the girl was now deep under. He felt her breathing heavily.

He smiled, as he feel deep under. He was now asleep he moved around and put his hand around the girls slim waist nuzzling her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whilst Mercedes was sleeping, she could feel rough hands drag her out as she was sat in what seemed a comfy chair. She just groaned, yawned and feel back into a deeper sleep. **

**Tweet, tweet**

_**Birds?**_** Kurt thought. Through his eyelids he could see sunshine. He just went back to sleep again, well tried to. When he felt a breath on his neck. **

**His eyes immediately shot open. **_**What in the name of-**_** He felt an arm snuggle around him. **

**He enjoyed the presence of a stronger being hugging him. He snuggled further into the blanket when he felt the fabric rub against his skin. **_**Wait skin? **_**He thought **_**Am I naked? Ooh Kurt, you naughty**_ another voice said in him.

Then reality hit him…

_I'M IN BED! NAKED! WITH A STRANGER! SHIT! SHIT! Wait…did I do 'it'_…

He needed to get out of here, he knew whoever was behind him was a male because of his muscular arms, but out of curiously he wondered who it was. _It better not be that girl who joined the boys wrestling team_.

He slowly turned his head.

_HOLY SHIT! Is that Puckerman? _He looked at the male closer. It is… _**HO HO HO! You did the mission with Puckerman! **_The voice said in his head. _Who are you know? Santa? Shut up_ He argued.

Just then he spoke…Puck spoke…Kurt's eyes widened in fright.

"Good morning baby" Puck said, leaning forward for a kiss. His eyes still closed, they were to heavy.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" He heard a high pitched voice say, well squeal.

Just then he felt the covers whip off, of him.

"Come on baby you want to do that again-" He opened his eyes to see none other than Kurt Hummel standing in HIS bedroom with HIS bedcovers wrapped around his shaking naked body.

"HUMMEL?" He nearly screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt stood with the bed covers wrapped around himself. He was now shaking, had he seriously had sex with Noah Puckerman? The schools bad ass.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" He shouted at Kurt, he stood up it was only then did Kurt's eyes drift to his naked body.

Kurt gulped feeling slightly turned on, _Pull yourself together_ He thought. _**Oooh you like it!**_ His other voice argued. He rolled his eyes, and avoided Puck's 'happy spot'.

Puck walked forward, Kurt tightened his grip on the bed sheets. "I-I woke up and I was here." Kurt stuttered out.

"Am I making you nervous?" Puck asked, a smirk lurking on his lips.

"N-no" Kurt said, truth was he was nervous, but not because Puck was naked, but because he had maybe had sex with the boy who had made his life hell! _Ooh, this is not how I wanted this! _he thought _It was meant to be with Finn in Ireland! _He whimpered to his mind.

"Whatever you say" Puck said, he was oddly calm about all of this.

"Did we…" Kurt didn't quite know how to phrase this. "Did we, um…" He gripped the bed sheets, as Puck put on his jeans.

"Did we have sex?" Puck said, straight out.

"..yeah that…" Kurt blushed.

"To tell the honest truth I don't know, what do you remember?"

Kurt hesitated, he remembered his neck being kissed and his butt being squeezed. "…not much…" He said, blushing slightly.

"Your lying" Puck said, fully dressed.

"I remember being, touched…" Kurt said.

"Oh, does your ass hurt?" Puck said.

Kurt's eyes widened "What?"

"Does your ass hurt?"

Kurt didn't quite know. "I don't know"

"Urgh" Puck said, and walked swiftly towards Kurt. Kurt looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Puck slapped Kurt's bare ass.

"OW!" Kurt hissed, as he felt pain.

"Yep we did it" Puck said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well obviously if I was ramming into you."

"r-ramming?…" Kurt gulped.

"Yep, oh well."

"Oh well? We had freakin sex!" Kurt argued.

"Can I have my bed covers back?" Puck quickly took them away from Kurt and started to make his bed.

Kurt was left naked, he tried to cover himself up. "Where are my clothes?" He asked, looking for them.

"I duno" Puck said, walking towards the door.

Kurt turned around and started looking.

"Nice ass" The words were out of Puck's mouth before he could take them back.

Kurt just shock his head "Jerk"

In the end he couldn't find his $100 corset. So he settled for some of Puck's smaller un-fashionable clothes.

Mercedes groggily came around, she switched on the car and looked at the clock 10am. She groaned, wanting to go back to bed. But the she remembered Kurt.

She walked out of the car and slammed the door, taking off her heels. She carried them and stormed up the path way, which was now filled with paper cups and beer cans.

She began to slam her fist onto the front of the door "Puckerman!" She shouted.

Then the door slowly opened.

"I'm gonna ki-" Mercedes eyes widened as she seen Kurt, dressed in what seemed like Puck's clothes. "KURT?" She shouted.

"Ssssh…stop yelling" Kurt whispered, rubbing his head.

**Ok did that make sense? Lol, review my lovelies! **


	6. Chapter 6

Mercedes eyes widened. "Kurt, why are you? How did you? Where did you go last night?"

Kurt put his hand out trying to calm her down, "I'm still trying to figure out, listen 'Cedes you go home and get some sleep. I'll sort things out here" He said, as calmly as possible.

"If Puckerman, has hurt you in **any** way, I'll cut his balls off, before he really knows what they're for!" Mercedes grumbled, she gave Kurt a hug and kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself." She said, before patting his shoulder and walking away.

Kurt smiled, "I'm a big boy Mercedes" but the truth was he was as scared as a five year old in the dark right now. If he had, had sex, who knows what he could catch from Puck. _Oh god! I'm not going to get aids am I?_ He thought, _**This isn't rent, Kurt**_ His other voice said.

He rolled his eyes, as he watched Mercedes drive away. He closed the door, only then did he realize how his head was throbbing.

He looked at the mess in the house and then at Puck who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"How can you be this calm?" Kurt asked, picking up rubbish on his way.

"What do you mean? About the hard core sex we ha-" Kurt cut him off.

"No! About this mess." He stood 'rubbish' hands on his waist. Puck smirked, looking at him.

"Well dude can't you, clean it? Like a good little house wife." Puck said, shooing Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered.

"Well I best do something…" So Kurt went to look for cleaning supplies.

Ok, maybe Puck wasn't as calm as he really was. Maybe he was bricking it inside. He tried to show that he wasn't nervous. But he couldn't remember the night, and he didn't like that one bit.

_Okay, so what if I have fucked Hummel? _He thought. _**Well here's the deal dadio, Hummel, is the schools 'gay kid' and you messed with his virginity. Wrong dude! **_His other voice said.

This just made him more nervous. When he was in the bedroom earlier he wasn't sure how he managed to stay **that** calm. I mean after all there was a naked boy in his room (Ok, so maybe Puck had a slight thing for dudes. He is a hormonal teenager after all).

He flicked through the TV, and watched Kurt begin to pick things up. He looked at the pink apron that he was wearing.

"Why are you wearing that?" Puck asked curiously, stopping on a music channel.

"Well, some people were sick in the toilet." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"Dude, you don't have to clean that." Puck said, he didn't know where is came from. He didn't want Kurt to get dirty, okay?

"No it's okay, I ju-" Kurt squealed, _wtf?_ Puck thought.

Then he began to sing.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies…" The music channel was blaring out Beyonce's single ladies. Kurt smirked watching the smaller teen dance.

He looked at his hips move, Puck's eyes immediately widened. Okay, what if he fucked Hummel? He just wishes he could remember it…

Kurt was dancing, he felt free. For the minute or two that song was on he forgot about the whole me-puck-you-Kurt-we-did-it. He just enjoyed himself…that wouldn't last long.

"Well" Kurt fixed himself. "I'm going back to cleaning" and he strutted off.

Puck just smirked and shook his head. Then Kurt found himself crying over a bit of chewing gum stuck to the carpet.

"Gah!" He screamed, rubbing his eyes.

"Kurt?" He heard Puck say, wait what? _Did Puck just call me Kurt?_

"Over here" He said, waving from the floor, tears streaming freely.

"It's just chewing gum." Puck said, leaning down.

"It's not that, Noah it's just…How do I tell my dad what I done?" Kurt couldn't look Puck in the eye.

"Don't tell him? Listen dude, I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone" Puck said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's late. After I've finished this fanfic, I'll probably write more to 'Kurt's Blush, Finn's Rush'.**

Kurt just stared at Puck, to tell the truth he didn't partially want to tell anyone about what he had done with him.

"Well?" Puck said, standing up and helping Kurt up. Kurt just nodded and said "My lips are sealed"

"'kay, I'll finish cleaning later…do you want to go home? Or…" Puck asked.

"I think, I would like to go home" Kurt said, Puck nodded and said he'd give him a lift home.

They walked out to Puck's 'car', surprisingly Puck opened the car door for Kurt.

"Why thank you Noah" Kurt said, putting on a posh voice that made Puck laugh. They both sat in the car, the radio playing quietly when Puck randomly burst out.

"You're not one of them…you know? Pregnant dudes" Puck said, awkwardly staring at the road.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, looking at Puck trying not to laugh.

"I mean, some dudes have like you know…Okay forget I said anything, I sound like Finn" Puck said.

_Finn…_Kurt thought, why did his heart not jump a beat when Puck said his name, like it normally does.

He must have been looking pale, because Puck turned around and laid a hand on his knee and said. "You okay dude?"

Kurt nodded "I'm fine and don't call me dude" he ignored the warm sensation he got when Puck touched his knee.

"Fine then Kurtsie" Puck said, jokingly.

Kurt smirked, and muttered "It's better than nothing."

They sat in silence the rest of the way, Kurt fiddled with the large t-shirt he was wearing. What would his dad say, when he comes home in Noah Puckermans car, wearing his clothes?

Puck pulled over at the Hummel's drive way. "Well good luck Princess" Puck said.

"Thanks…I guess…and if you find my corset, bring it to me" Kurt said, before exiting the car and walking up to the front door.

Puck pulled away, as Kurt seen the curtains twinge. Kurt went to open the door but it swung open before he could.

"_KURTIS BENJAMIN HUMMEL_! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" An angry Burt Hummel said, Kurt could have sworn he could see a vein pop out on his neck.

"Dad…I-" Kurt was cut off as Burt pulled him into a tight hug.

"Come in and tell me what happened…you would have told me if you were staying out late…" His dad was making no sense, Kurt thought as his dad took him inside.

**Okay…I couldn't think of what could have happened…review? Thank you Miss Caban, for helping with Kurtis's name, lol.**


End file.
